


Go Totally Crazy, Forget I'm A Lady

by SqueeFreak



Series: She Feels Like Home [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by blackkat, he is an anxious helicopter sensei, how even do you tag?, just no smooches yet, kakashi mentioned in passing, pre sakura/kisame, rarepair hell, the spark is there, why you do this to me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeFreak/pseuds/SqueeFreak
Summary: Inspired by Blackkat's work Get in the action, feel the attraction. A bit of Sakura's perspective during that crack-ish little adventure. Kisame's happy to have found a strong woman, and Sakura's happy to have found someone who has complete faith in her strength. Kakashi panics and Obito is more than amused.





	Go Totally Crazy, Forget I'm A Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [get in the action, feel the attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979139) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Ok so I read blackkat's thing forever ago and this piece of...stuff has been sitting on my computer for almost as long. I just finally decided that, since I hadn't been inspired to write anything in longer than I care to admit, finished or not I was gonna post it so it didn't rot for all time in my documents folder. So here it is, my first time posting something on this site instead of just reading everything I can get my hands on and adding to my ridiculously long bookmarks list. Please go check out blackkat's story, their work is amazing. Title is from Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like A Woman". And thank you so much to blackkat, for the spark of creative inspiration. :)

Sakura couldn’t help but feel Tsunade would be mocking her relentlessly if she was here. As it is, all she’s really focused on now is keeping the missing nin currently resting literally at her fingertips balanced as she hefts him into the air. It was a bit of a bizarre situation to be in, for sure, and not one she had been expecting when she was assigned to these peace talks. She couldn’t really say she was upset about it, though. How could she be when the reaction to her (admittedly childish) display of strength had been nothing short of expectant glee? She would admit to being a bit bemused when the man had asked her, practically dancing in place, if she could bench press him. She had wondered for a brief moment if he was just mocking her but when there was no sign of anything but honest expectation in his face she had shrugged and said “why not?” And the most amazing thing about it was that, when he had leapt for her, there had been no hesitation. This man that she had never met in her life, that looked like the type to chew you up and spit you out without a second thought, had complete faith in her strength and ability to catch him. That faith had almost left Sakura breathless for an instant as her hands found hip and shoulder and hoisted him into the air above her head. Even her teammates had taken time to trust her strength completely. There had been weeks filled with brief flashes of hesitation before they had leapt and trusted her to catch them. But this man acted as though he expected nothing else, like there was no other possible outcome in his mind. Even now as she used him as an impromptu barbell he resembled nothing more than a smug cat, nearly purring in her hands and oozing contentment from his pores. Like there was nowhere he would rather be in the world than acting as an exercise aid for a strange kunoichi. Sakura snorted softly at the image and adjusted her grip from two hands to one, more to see what he would do than anything else. The blue skinned man smirked at her with amused, half lidded eyes. Sakura couldn’t help herself and, in a move that would normally make her feel foolish, flexed her free arm and winked cheekily at her companion. She could feel the resulting chuckle in her palm where it rested in the center of his chest and it made an unexpected warmth bubble up in her own chest in response. Before long, however, Kakashi-Sensei seemed to decide he’d had enough of watching his former student toss around one of the seven swordsmen and stepped forward to get the peace talks started in earnest. As she lowered her odd new friend to the ground, Sakura couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.  
~  
“Spar with me.” Sakura looked up from the kunai she had been sharpening (more out of boredom than any real need, she never left home without making sure her equipment was in perfect condition) and blinked at Kisame. He stood there, a wide smirk on his face that showed off nearly all of his very pointed teeth, and raised an eyebrow at her.  
She really shouldn’t. Letting her attention wander during the talks while the rest of her team had things well in hand was one thing. Starting a spar that was no doubt going to devolve into a messy, loud, out-and-out brawl with an s-class missing nin from the group they were meant to be negotiating with was another altogether.

“Well?” She really, _really _shouldn’t, but –The feeling of giddy excitement and pride she’s felt when he had trusted in her strength, the power she could see in _him _…____

_____ _

“Sure.” She wanted to test it. She wanted to see how she measured up.  
~  
“Is that all? Where’s all that strength from before?” He was frowning at her in disappointment and it made her insides squirm uncomfortably. She threw another punch and he blocked her again just as easily. He bared his teeth and pushed her back. 

“C’mon!” He barked, “I’m not some fragile Leaf brat, Kunoichi! Hit me!” Sakura staggered back a step and brought her arms up to block his punch. It sent waves of pain up her arms and into her shoulders and she gritted her teeth and steadied her footing.

“C’mon! DO IT!” Sakura snarled and put every ounce of force she could muster behind her fist and was mildly shocked when it connected with Kisame’s cheek and sent him sprawling. The clearing went dead silent as Kisame slowly sat up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at her, bloody teeth showing in a grin filled with feral excitement. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” He growled and threw himself at her. Sakura had no time to think, no time to remember to pull the power in her blows and it didn’t take her long to realize that she _didn’t have to _. Kisame’s skin was thick enough that without chakra coating her fists, she’d have probably broken every bone in her hands. It wasn’t like sparring with the others, where she had to constantly monitor her force so she didn’t cause unnecessary damage. With Kisame she could let loose and not worry about crippling him, not worry that he wouldn’t be fast enough to avoid her blow because it _didn’t matter _. Even if he couldn’t dodge, he was strong enough to take the hit and keep coming. Sakura felt the smile bloom on her face wide enough to show teeth and she had a feeling it was nearly as feral as her sparring partner’s.____  
~  
Later, after the spar with the young Leaf Kunoichi – no, Sakura-, Kisame flopped to the ground next to Obito with a grin. The scarred man couldn’t help but blink in astonishment at what he could see of Kisame’s exposed skin. 

_____ _

__

____

“She _bruised _you?” Kisame sighed happily and let his gaze fall on the young woman who was muttering to herself across the clearing as she worked on healing the minor damage from their spar.__

____

____

“I _know _. Isn’t it great?” If it had been anyone else Obito would have immediately been poking fun at the dopey, moonstruck expression on his comrade’s face. With a quick glance to the other side of the clearing, however, he decided that seeing Kakashi flutter anxiously around his student while trying to keep up his “I’m Mr. Cool and Mysterious” persona and failing miserably was enough of a reward.  
~END__

____

____

There are so many more ideas in my brain for this. Like sometime in the future when things have calmed down and Kisame is able to go home, he takes Sakura with him to introduce her to his mother and sister. And they’re like “Who is this small, frail creature?” but they want to be happy for Kisame so they grin and bear it and mind their manners until Sakura beats down some girl who challenges her for Kisame and then they’re like “Oh Damn! Nice pick, Boy.” and just like that Sakura’s one of the family and Kisame’s mom and sister are secretly planning the wedding already now that he has a strong woman to watch his back. Like, so many things, Sakura fitting in wonderfully in the hoshigaki clan and then having a bit of a hard time adjusting when she has to go back to konoha after a couple weeks. Like, she breaks doorknobs just trying to get into her house, etc. because she so used to not monitoring her strength because she didn’t need to. Or like, she’s low-key panicking around kisame’s mom cuz she thinks it’s so awesome that the hoshigaki women are so strong and she wants their approval and his mom and sister are both like “aw, she’s so cute, like we’re gonna let her go now.” Just, guys, so many things.


End file.
